Becoming Maya Hunter
by NWszolek2010
Summary: Like Feeney Said, You don't have to be blood to be Family. Shawn learns how to be a dad and Maya learns how to accept love. Shawn and Katy have found true love in each other. His new family means everything to him. Please Read and Review. rated M as a precaution
1. Chapter 1

_...My Father has a whole other family..._

 ** _I would Never, let anyone grow up like that._**

* * *

Shawn Hunter thought he would live out the rest of his days without ever finding happiness, and he was perfectly content in being alone until the day his niece and her best friend gave his life a whole new meaning.

When he met Maya he was immediately taken aback by her tenacity, her wit and her undying will to protect Riley's heart at all costs. He saw a lot of his younger self in her. Maya's story broke his heart.

Then he met Katy. Sweet, strong willed Katy. Maya's mother. When he got to know her, he realized that he didn't want to keep being a nomad. He ran away from good things his whole life out of fear that it wouldn't last. Katy and Maya gave him a reason to stop running, a place to call home.

* * *

 _...I'm Maya Hunter..._

"Katy... are you still awake sweetheart?" Shawn lay awake staring at the ceiling.

"um...huh what, husband, please tell me you're not up for another round... I know its our honeymoon but I cant handle anymore.." she smirked and kissed him.

He pulled her close to him and held her tight. "In all my life I have never been this happy, there's only one more thing that I wanted to do though, for our family to be complete.."

"oh? Mr. Hunter are you wanting to have a baby with me? We should think about getting a bigger place first."

"Well... ok that too someday but Ive been thinking a lot and you can say no but I want to legally adopt Maya."

"Are you sure honey, there's a lot that goes into it. I have to get Kermit to sign his rights away... even though he walked out on us years ago."

"Of course Im sure babe, I love you and I love our daughter. When I married you I took on that responsibility. I want Maya to know that she is loved and that I will always be there for her no matter what happens and if God forbid anything ever happens to you, she will stay with me."

"you've thought about everything... that's really sweet of you. I'm sure Maya will be thrilled." Katy's eyes began to well up with tears.

"I will have Topanga draw up the petition and we can start the process as soon as we get back to New York. I love you Katy. Thank you for giving me a family."

"I love you to."

* * *

 _...I'm Maya Hunter..._

"You're really gonna adopt me?" she clutched the stack of court papers in her hand and stared down at them with tears in her eyes.

" Yes, I promised you Id be there for you kiddo. I meant it then and I mean it now more than ever. Wherever you go in life you'll always have me and Mom." he pulled his daughter into his arms. She began to cry uncontrollably. "Shhhhh honey its ok. I love you. I'll never leave you."

"Sha... Dad... I have a dad. Ive never had a Dad before. I don't know how this works. I don't know how to be a daddy's girl."

"Just be you, that. is. enough. I don't need anything from you for me to love you."

Katy watched this amazing man deliberately walk into their lives. She knew he would never fail her or Maya.

In every way that mattered, Maya was Shawn's daughter now.


	2. Chapter 2

gMaya was home from school not even 2 minutes when she got a knock at the door.

"Riles I thought you had a mother daughter date..." It wasn't her best friend. "What the hell are you doing here."

"Maya... Its... look at you, growing up pretty just like your mama."

"Who invited you. Listen Kermit, we've got a good thing going for us now... what do you want."

"Cant a father come and make amends? And I guess your mom needed me to sign a paper..."

"Um... we tried that already... My mom and dad aren't home yet. They should be here soon. You can wait in the hall"

Kermit reached into his jacket pocket and retrieved a picture of his two younger children. "you have a little brother and sister, that's Henry, he's 5 and that's Emma Ray, she's almost 12."

"yeah? It was nice of you to walk out on me and mom and go start fresh with your new wife. why don't you go spend time with them and not completely fuck up their childhoods Mmmkay. I'm not interested. I'm perfectly happy with what Ive got now. And so is mom."

"Such fowl language for such a pretty little girl. listen Ive made mistakes and I'm not proud, I was heavy into drinking when I met Katy, I was not a good person. I left yes, I got sober after some time, your mom moved on, I didn't think it would have been good to try getting back into your life."

Maya shut the door in his face while he was talking. " Please stop talking."

* * *

Shawn and Katy stepped of the Elevator hand in hand and noticed a man sitting in front of their door.

"Kermit? You're actually here? wow, I thought Id have to fax it to you."

"You said it was important, Im trying to be a better, now what is it that you needed from me?"

"Lets go inside and talk." Shawn said patiently even though he really didn't like the man.

"Im not so sure that's a good idea. I knocked on the door and Maya didn't seem very thrilled."

Shawn smirked. "Listen, this is a sensitive matter, we want the best for Maya. Lets go in and talk."

"I don't understand why he's here" Maya whispered to Shawn, she had retreated to her room.

"He has to sign his rights to you away, so that I can legally adopt you."

"He said he wanted to make amends with me and showed me a picture of his two kids. He moved on and had other kids and left me and mom in the dust. I want nothing to do with him." The look of anger on her face was one Shawn had not yet seen but he understood it.

"Myy I know seeing him today is upsetting but we need his approval, I wont let anyone ever hurt you again. And whether or not you decide to have a relationship with your siblings is your decision only to make, I have half brothers but we were kind of brought up together, we still keep in touch although we all lead different lives."

"Ughhhh why do you always have to be such a voice of reason."

"Because, that's what I think a good father should do."

"You have been a better father to me in these past couple years than that asshat ever was. I. hate. him. I said I forgave him when he came around for my school project but I don't. I don't like him, I will never have a relationship with him."

"I respect your decision. but we do need to sit down like mature adults and talk to him."

"Im sorry is it normal for a man to be in Mayas room with the door closed?"

"Kermit shut it, I don't like what you're implying."

"Do you even know this Shawn guy... how long did ya'll date before you got hitched."

"About a year, he's good to Maya. He takes good care of my daughter and I could not have asked for a better man to be her dad."

"I'm still her dad Katy. I made mistakes but I care." with that Maya came out of her room with a fire in her heart.

"Ok Lets get one thing straight RIGHT now... You. Are not my dad, you are just the man who got my mother pregnant."

"Maya, please listen?"

"no, you listen, Shawn is my dad. He's more than that. He protects me, he provides for me and he never makes me question whether or not I matter. He's my ally. You are not and never will be someone that I trust, or someone that I go to the movies with or picnic with in the park. I will never take you to a father daughter dance and someday when I get married, you will not walk me down the Isle."

"Ok ok, Maya, don't get so worked up. Kermit.. we asked you to come here because Shawn wants to become Mayas legal guardian now that he and I are married. We need you to sign this paperwork so that we can go through the process."

"You want to adopt her?" Kermit began reading through the paperwork. The 1st page read petition for adoption.

"Katy and I want what's best for her."

"The documents you'll be signing will verify that you are renouncing your parental rights so that Shawn can go through the adoption process."

"I know I made mistakes kiddo I'm sorry for leaving you, again I didn't think I had any business being your dad at the time. I hurt you..."

"Please just sign the paper. I don't want to hear anymore."

"I said I was sorry Maya... please think about this."

"You have not been around my entire life this is the second time Ive seen you since I was 4 years old and now all of a sudden you want to take away the one thing Ive always wanted?"

Kermit closed his eyes in defeat. "If I sign this paper it makes me look like a bad person... you are still my kid."

"If you sign this paper, it means your letting me have the life I always wanted. If you really want to make amends with me, if you really care like you say you do now, you'll sign the paper. Good people give there kids up for adoption everyday."

Shawn and Katy were stunned by the interaction. Maya matured up real quick in her conversation.

"Listen, if you don't sign the paper, I'm just gonna change my last name to Hunter when I turn 18 anyways. I don't need a piece of paper to tell me who my daddy is, take this as an opportunity to love your other kids better.. ." She locked eyes with Shawn who could feel a burning sensation around his tear ducts.

Again Kermit looked down at the floor. "do you have a pen?" 

* * *

Kermit left almost as soon as the ink was dry on the paper. Maya was convinced his show of affection was a last stitch effort to control the situation but she was glad to finally be Maya Hunter for real. All that was left was a judges seal of approval.

Katy had gone out to pick up dinner.

Shawn was in his office working on a new travel piece when he heard a quiet knock on the door.

"Dad?"

"Its open. What's up sweetheart"

"Do you think he'll ever show his face again?"

"I don't know kiddo, you said it yourself he's only seen you twice since he left.. people do change though. my dad came around and thankfully I was able to be there with him in his final moments but we never did get the chance to really bond."

"I don't need to bond with him. That's why I have you." She gave him a hug around his neck and then presented him with the latest sketch she had worked on for weeks. It was the image of an anatomical heart that had wounds and scrapes, but some of the wounds had stiches and band aids covering them. The heart was cradled in hands, a man's hands with every detail etched into them. In the bottom left hand corner the of the piece was signed in ink as opposed the graphite used to create the picture. _\- Maya Hunter-_

Shawn could no longer hold his tears in. He turned away from his computer and embraced Maya again. "I will love and protect you until the day I die."

"I know dad."

" And I promise that even if your mother and I decide to have another child I will treat both of you the same. You will never have to wonder."


	3. Chapter 3

A Hunter Family Christmas

* * *

There 1st year of wedded bliss seemed to fly by. Shawn and Kate decided on the Christmas eve tradition of one present before bed The others would be over tomorrow for presents and food. Maya was far past the age of believing in Santa but Shawn still wanted to make sure the stockings were hung up and the cookies were left out. He wanted to make as many happy memories for Maya as he could.

"Okay sweetheart, you're 1st." Shawn handed Katy a medium sized blue box with a white bow on it.

 _TIFFANY AND CO_ "Shawn you did not. Oh my goodness you did not get me this!?"

"A precious jewel for a precious woman." Inside the box was a beautiful silver necklace with a sapphire pendant.

"I love it so much and I love you" She kissed her husband on the lips.

Maya was recording her mom's reaction with one of the cameras Shawn had given her. She also snapped a pic of the happy couple's embrace.

"Ok my turn, me now." She loved surprises Shawn grabbed the camera from her.

" Now, You're only getting two presents this year. You have to wait till tomorrow for the other one."

"can I open it please the suspense is killing me?"

Shawn handed her a smaller blue box also with white bow.

"Dad... " The box contained a silver band with 5/24/16 engraved on it.

"Riley actually helped me pick this out."

"Its the day you promised you'd always be out there for me... you haven't broken that promise yet."

"Kiddo, I never will."

"I know. OMG what's my other gift? What could it possibly be"

"Nope, you've gotta wait. Now its your turn Mr. Hunter for your gift. Sit down.

Maya swiftly grabbed her camera back from Shawn as she new what his present was and she wanted to catch his reaction.

Katy handed Shawn a small bag with lots of tissue paper sticking out of the top. He closed his eyes and stuck his hand inside and felt around. He tilted his head as he felt some sort of fabric inside. He opened his eyes as he pulled the item out and began to physically shake and cry as he realized what it was, A yellow baby onesie. He took in a huge breath. Jumped off of the couch to embrace his wife and daughter. "Is this really happening? This isn't a dream?" Katy and Maya both nodded their heads.

He was happy with the family he had been given and now it was growing. Mayas adoption was finalized soon after they went to the courts to make it official. Everything he had been through in his life seemed so small now in comparison to the love and sheer joy he felt for the two people standing in front of him.

"when did you find out sweetheart?"

" A few weeks ago when I went for my physical. I wanted to surprise you."

"Im so happy Katy. Maya good job keeping a secret, Are you ok with this?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I said once that you were the reason I believed I could be a dad someday you made me a father. None of this would be possible without you."

"And don't forget to thank Riley for orchestrating this whole thing, she helped me realize that I deserved to allow myself to be happy and that I could trust you to take care of me and my mom. I have always wanted a family like this."

"I CANT WAIT TO TELL COREY AND TOPANGA!" he sounded like a little girl


End file.
